Quien me iba a decir
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: Desde que mi padre se había casado con su madre tenia que lidiar con mi insoportable hermanastro ¡Lo odiaba!... o al menos eso creía. One-Shot. Mimato.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni el 90% de esta trama.

* * *

—¡Matt, baja la música, intento estudiar! —grité por tercera vez golpeando la pared, al otro lado de la cual estaba mi querido hermanastro. Nada, no obtuve respuesta. ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de que lo hacía aposta? Resoplé levantándome de la silla y caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de Matt.  
—¡Baja la música! —chillé de nuevo. Nada. No me contuve y abrí la puerta de par en par, encontrando a Matt tumbado sobre la cama mientras leía una revista —¡Intento estudiar, baja la música! ¡AHORA! —grité. Levanto la vista de su estúpida revista y me miró, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara y con el mando a distancia bajaba el volumen del equipo de música.  
—Bonito pijama, hermanita —dijo guiñándome un ojo y con aquella sonrisilla aun jugando en sus labios. Reparé en mi atuendo, que era bastante… bueno, digamos que era un pijama de cerditos rosas y punto.  
—Gilipollas… ¡No soy tu hermana! —dije dándome la vuelta y cerrando la puerta lo más rápido posible para que no viera mi rubor. Mientras caminaba hasta mi cuarto pude escuchar sus risitas y como volvía a subir el volumen de la música. ¡¿En serio?!  
Le odiaba, le odiaba fervientemente, con pasión, con todo mi ser, le odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie. Desde que mi padre se había casado con su madre, y ella y su "encantador" hijo se habían mudado a nuestra casa parecía que quería arruinarme la vida. Usaba mi cepillo de dientes, me molestaba constantemente, me picaba, me gastaba bromas que a él le resultaban tronchantes mientras que a mí me sacaban de mis casillas, traía chicas a casa a todas horas y se las llevaba a su habitación, (esto en principio no me molestaría si no compartiésemos pared y no una precisamente gruesa…), hurgaba entre mis cosas… algo simple pero que me estaba volviendo loca. Siempre con aquella sonrisa picara en la cara… Lo peor de todo es que parecía que este fin de semana no iba a estar en paz, pues nuestros padres se habían marchado de vacaciones a Italia por su aniversario y yo iba a pasar una maravillosa semana en la compañía de la persona que más aborrecía en el planeta.

—Solo serán un par de días, Mimi —me había dicho mi mejor amiga —Además, no es tan terrible, es bastante majo si le das una oportunidad… y por no hablar de que esta buenísimo… —Lo cierto es que Matt era muy atractivo, muchísimo y la verdad es que me sentía algo atraída por el físicamente, pero eso nunca lo admitiría.  
Resoplé de nuevo. Parecía que me iba a ser imposible estudiar aquella mañana por lo que decidí ir a darme una ducha, necesitaba despejarme.  
Mientras el agua caliente corría por mi piel, parecí calmarme hasta que, sin previo aviso, el agua comenzó a salir fría. Muy fría.  
—¡Dios, mío! ¡Ah! —chillé comprobando que no era problema del grifo. Si no era problema del grifo… Matt… —¡YAMATO ISHIDA! —grité mientras me envolvía con una toalla y le escuchaba reír tras la puerta, que no tardé en abrir —¡¿Te crees muy graciosito, verdad?! ¡Pues eres un imbécil! —él seguía riendo.  
—¡Ah! ¡Dios mío! —se burló riendo. Lo cierto es que fue gracioso, pero yo no estaba de ánimo para reírme —Pobrecita… no puede ducharse si no es con agua caliente… —hizo pucheros aun riendo.  
—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te odio?  
—Si, todos los días, ¿Y yo a ti lo mucho que me pones cuando estas enfadada? —sonrió con aquella sonrisa.  
—¿Y yo a ti el asco que me das? —no me di cuenta pero estábamos ya a escasos centímetros cuando el dejo de reír repentinamente y sus ojos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, haciendo que la toalla ya no me pareciese tan larga como me lo había parecido antes, de hecho, haciéndome sentir desnuda. Se mordió el labio y me miró a los ojos, mis rodillas temblaron.  
—¿Y te he hablado alguna vez de lo preciosa que eres? —volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo mojado con la mirada, para después mirar mis labios y seguidamente mis ojos marrones. Se acercó lentamente. Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron reaccioné. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me aparté con brusquedad volviendo a meterme en el baño cerrando la puerta y diciendo lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchase.  
—¡Vuelve a poner la caldera! —esperé expectante y tras un par de minutos escuché sus pasos alejarse. Me apoyé en la puerta y resoplé. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Volví a abrir el grifo y el agua salía caliente de nuevo. Suspiré.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó, y era ya por la tarde cuando, mientras veía la televisión, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Matt entró con una chica preciosa en la casa.  
—Hola, Mimi —dijo con aquella sonrisa de nuevo. Ahora no sabría decir si la seguía odiando…  
—Hola, imbécil —contesté con una falsa sonrisa. Sonrió.  
—Vamos arriba —dijo señalando a la chica que a su lado estaba.  
—Yo debería estudiar… —dije poniéndome en pie —¿Qué ha pasado con la de ayer? —pregunté con fingida inocencia, sabiendo perfectamente que anoche no había habido nadie más que Matt y yo en la casa.  
—Buen intento… —dijo mientras la cogía por la cintura y la besaba mientras subían escaleras arriba.  
Aquella escena solía provocarme nauseas, pero por algún motivo no era eso lo que sentía… ¿Celos? NO. Por supuesto que no. Yo odiaba a Matt.  
Abrí el libro de economía y comencé a leer.  
—Bobo… —escuché al otro lado de la pared. Después risitas de los dos. Resoplé, prestando de nuevo atención a los sistemas económicos del siglo XIX. Volví a escuchar risas y después silencio.  
—Oh, Matt… —escuché después. Una punzada me atravesó el pecho. "Céntrate, Mimi, céntrate…" más risas.  
Como odiaba a Matt Ishida… El y su perfecta sonrisa, y sus estúpidamente perfecto cabello, y su estúpidamente perfecto cuerpo, y su preciosa cara, y sus adorables hoyuelos que le salían cada vez que sonreía, y sus increíbles… ¡Basta!  
—¡Matt! —escuché y ahora el sonido de lo que parecía un beso… Ya era suficiente, intentaba estudiar.  
Me levanté con violencia de la silla y abrí la puerta.  
—¡Tu! ¡Pelirroja de bote! ¡Fuera de mi casa, ya! —Ambos me miraron perplejos, sobre todo la chica —¿Eres sorda? ¡Fuera! —miró a Matt que me contemplaba con los ojos abiertos. Cogió la ropa que había suya alrededor y por encima de la cama salió de la habitación, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y decirle "Llámame".  
—¿Se puede saber lo que te pasa? ¿Qué coño ha sido eso, Mimi?  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Intentaba estudiar y tú te traes a la guarra de turno!  
—¡¿La guarra de turno?! ¿Desde cuándo te metes en mi vida?  
—¡Yo no me meto en tu vida, pero creo que tú y tu pene podréis sobrevivir hasta mañana!  
—¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que estas celosa. Nunca has soportado verme con otras chicas. ¡Nunca!  
—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Pts, celosa… ¡Eres un egocéntrico!  
—Sientes celos —dijo con tono "maestro-de-los-hechos".  
—¡Siento asco!  
—¡Admítelo! Admite que desde que nos conocimos existe atracción entre nosotros.  
—Pues la habrás sentido tu, porque yo lo que menos siento por ti, Matt, es atracción —y en aquel momento me di cuenta de que lo que él decía era cierto y que no solo le había estado mintiendo a Matt desde el principio de la conversación, también a mi misma…  
—¡¿A si?!  
—¡Si! —grité. Y justo entonces estampó sus labios contra los míos y empezó a moverlos apasionadamente. Yo estaba en estado de shock. Se separó y me miró a los ojos.  
—Niega que has sentido chispas, una corriente de electricidad —nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos y después nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez, correspondí yo también.  
La cosa fue a más, y la ropa iba a menos. Matt tenía muchísima experiencia y se notaba… No me había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento de la tensión sexual que había entre nosotros. Matt estaba haciéndome sentir cosas que jamás había sentido y me dejé llevar por sus besos, sus caricias, su manera de tocarme y de gemir mi nombre…

Aquella había sido la mejor experiencia sexual de toda mi vida. Mientras Matt me retiraba un mechón de pelo marrón de la cara le miré.  
—¿Qué acabamos de hacer, Matt? —pregunté escudriñando sus ojos azules.  
—No lo se, pero ha sido genial —sonrió.  
—Pero, soy tu hermana… —susurré.  
—No eres mi hermana —dijo con aquella sonrisa, citando mis palabras —Mimi, desde que te vi por primera vez me has gustado… Muchísimo, no te imaginas cuanto. Nunca me había sentido tan frustrado por no tener a alguien —reí.  
—¿Te frustro sexualmente? —asintió con una sonrisa.  
—No esperes que vuelva a repetir eso —reí de nuevo.  
—¿Y qué vamos a hacer con nuestros padres?, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?  
—No lo se, por ahora lo único que tengo claro es que te quiero a ti —sonreí para después juntar de nuevo nuestros labios que tan bien parecían encajar.

Quien me iba a decir a mí…

* * *

La historia original le pertenece a una chica que se llama (creo) Bianca y trata sobre Harry Styles y Tu (la lectora), yo solo adapte la historia a Digimon.

Me puedes contactar en mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
